What Did I Do To Piss Off The Fates?
by Athena's Heart
Summary: Mayu is invited to the Senior Formal Christmas Party. The Handsome Blossom Trio plus Tohru and some Sohma's thrown in equals UTTER CHAOS! Mayu/Hatori. Republished it all! one or two more chapters left.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket ISN'T mine.

A/N: This idea came the other morning and I decided to give it a try. Its REALLY short but don't let that stop you (please)

Also: Sorry for lack of Japanese formalities, I don't know them and this takes place after the end of the manga.

* * *

Mayuko Shiraki stood in front of her closets full-length mirror in a elegant black dress and three inch black heels, preparing for the seniors formal holiday party. She rarely wore dresses and was therefore seen as unfeminine. However, in actuality, she was very insecure about her body and therefore was often seen in a long sleeved shirt and jeans. Having grown up in an age when being over size 2 was totally unfashionable, she was uncomfortable when she wore extremely form fitting clothes even though there wasn't an ounce of fat on her lean frame.

So as she stood observing herself she shifted awkwardly and moved to her dresser and quickly applied her make-up, wondering all the while why she agreed to attend the senior holiday party in the first place. It would be mostly students and maybe some adults invited. Being the popular teacher she is, she received a ridiculous amount of invitations from her students.

She sighed quietly before grabbing her brush to comb out her hair. There wasn't much she could do with it other than put it up in a pony tail or leave it down, and she went with letting it rest on her back. She walked out of her room and grabbed her purse and jacket before shutting and locking her apartment door.

Mayuko almost made it to her car before neighbor, Colin, an American business lackey caught her, but she had no luck.

"Hey, Mayuko!" he called out, standing in his doorway. She slowly turned around, crossing her arms and pulling her long coat closer to herself, a nervous habit she had when she was uncomfortable, and plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Colin! What a surprise. I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must be going. I have an appointment I have to attend to," she said quickly, as his face visibly dropped. She gave him what she thought was an apologetic smile, though it came out more as a constipated expression, and swiftly left the building, her hold on her coat loosening slightly.

Outside it had begun to snow, so she moved quickly to her car. She wiped off the thin layer of snow covering her windshield and got into the car. She managed to get in and start up her car before her phone rang

"Hey mom," she answered after looking at the caller id.

"Hi Honey, how are you? Do you have any plans for tonight?" her mother asked as she normally did, wanting her only daughter of 28 years of age to get married and have her grandchildren. She had long ago given up with subtle hints and just came out and asked her daughter.

Mayuko gave a resigned sigh, "Actually I do mom and I've got to go or I'll be late."

"SQUEEEEEEEEE! Mayu, what's his name am I going to get to meet him?" her mother screamed into the phone.

Mayuko rolled her eyes, "Bye Mom" she said and hanging up on her mother's still questioning voice. Looking at her watch she drove off towards the hotel where the party was being held so she wasn't late.

She pulled into the lot and got out of her car, shutting the door and locking it after her. As she made her way towards the hotel she heard her name called by a familiar voice, before running her hand though her hair wearily with a sigh. What had she done to deserve this? First she had to deal with Colin, then her mother, she didn't need this on top of everything else. The sheer fact he was there gave her a slight push to make a run for it. Why had she ever agreed to come in the first place? That single question that had been sitting in the back of her mind came pushing foreword.

* * *

A/N: Review if you got a moment. It makes me feel better inside :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Memories in _italics. _It's a quick little thing, anyway…

Also: Mayu might be a little OOC. I always figured she'd be kind of awkward around Hatori in her adolescence :)

* * *

"Mayu!" came the singsong voice of her ex-boy friend, Shigure Sohma.

Mayuko turned around slowly to see the other two members of the Handsome Blossom Trio following behind him. Shigure was dressed in a black suit and tie, loosened at the top. Ayame was wearing a surprisingly masculine white suit with black stipes, which where probably his new style. Hatori look handsome from what she could see of him, as he was half in the shadow of a nearby tree.

"Hey Shigure" she said, pulling her coat closer to herself, suddenly very uncomfortable.

Ayame came up behind him, grabbing his hand "Oh 'Gure, you're not cheating on me with dear Mayu, are you?" he said in a scandalized voice.

Shigure turned to him a fake hurt face plastered over his normally obnoxious, smug one, "Oh, never my love, for you are my only,"

"OK" they both said loudly with their customary thumbs up and sparkly eyes.

Mayuko rolled her eyes and slightly loosened her clutch on her coat, "You guys STILL do that?" she asked in disbelief, even though she knew it was something they'd probably always do.

"Yea, they do," said Hatori quietly, stepping out from the shadow of the tree he was shrouded in, "No matter what I do, they just won't stop." He sighed, walking over to her, "It's nice to see you again Mayuko. How've you been?"

She blushed, thankful that it was dark out, immediately pulling her coat close again, "Uh, fine, and yourself?"

Hatori's eyes narrowed slightly at her protective gesture.

"_Hatoriiiiii!" yelled Kana a little ways away from her boy-friend, Hatori, Mayuko at her side arms crossed, clutching slightly at her long jacket._

_They walked over to the girls, Kana looking her happy go-lucky self, and Mayuko looking…in pain? Almost?_

"_Hello Kana. Mayuko," he said politely._

"_Hatori," Mayuko responded softly looking at the ground._

_Kana turned to her best friend, "Mayu!" she said in an almost reprimanding voice, "Calm down a little. 'Tori wont bite!" she said with a laugh, pulling on Mayuko's arm. Mayuko loosened her grip, but didn't let go completely._

_Hatori raised a questioning eyebrow._

"_She gets all stiff and such when she's either uncomfortable-ish or upset. Don't take it personal though. Sometimes she just gets like this for whatever," Kana responded to his unasked question._

"Aya, darling, I think dear Mayu is ignoring us for her beloved 'Tori," said Shigure, pretending to faint, before Hatori could answer.

Ayame reached out and caught him, "Ahhh, but my dear 'Gure, their love is no match for ours."

Mayuko blushed harder if that was even possible. "S-Shut up, ugh, you guys are ridiculous! I'm going in before I am seen with you idiots!" She said turning on her heels and walking away.

"Look what you did, 'Tori, scaring away poor Mayu," Ayame and Shigure almost yelled.

Hatori to one more look at the two and turned around, taking large steps until he was next to Mayuko. He extended his arm, still looking forward, "Would you mind if I escorted you?" He asked softly, still not looking at her.

"Uh, no I don't mind. Thank you." She said equally softly, slowly loosening her grip on her coat and taking the arm he'd offered her.

Together they walked towards the party, leaving the "loving couple" behind in the snow.

* * *

A/N: Heyyyyyyyy. Done Chapter 2 (obviously). I know they're short but this is my first muti-chap. Leave a review if you can, good bad flames, even a simple Hi


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW! I updated. *SHOCK* Just a little fun. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Machi meet up with their past teacher. Momiji and Haru coming up next chap and that's all for the Sohma's. At least for the party as I'm pretty sure that's all she taught.

* * *

Mayu and Hatori walked into the building. Music was blaring from inside the gym, and it was clear that Aya had decorated the room. There were strobe lights and streamers galore. Hatori instantly brought his palm to his forehead.

"This is hideous," Hatori said quietly

" Oh 'Tori, your words wound worst than a thousand knives," Aya said dramatically, suddenly behind them.

Mayu jumped and pulled her arm away from Hatori, an action that went unnoticed by Aya and Shigure, but not Hatori himself.

"Ahhh, Aya, be not bothered by 'Tori's insensitivity, for he knows not how cruel his word are!" Shigure said, taking his "lover's" hand.

Hatori rolled his eyes once again, "Don't you two have anything better to do than pretend you're in love?"

Mayu stifled a laugh, "I think I'm going to get a drink, excuse me," she said with a small smile. She quickly walked over to the refreshment table, leaving the three men behind, and got some punch.

"Great Master Mayuko!" came the shouts of some of her top students.

"Well look who it is," She said with a smirk.

Behind her were Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Machi. Yuki and Kyo both were in Tuxedos, while Tohru and Machi were both wearing dresses designed by Ayame.

"How have you all been?" She said turning around and leaning on the table.

Kyo rolled his eyes, taking Tohru's hand, "Yeah, we've been ok. Lets go dance Tohru," he said pulling her away.

"B-bye Sensei!" she said before disappearing into the crowd.

Yuki sighed, "Please excuse my cousins behavior. He's very excited to finally be dating Tohru."

Mayu smiled, "I guess he's not the only one. Right Machi?" she said turning to the thus silent girl.

The girl blushed and nodded quietly. Mayu noticed the flowers on her hair were each missing a single petal, as was the rose in Yuki's jacket. Yuki was also blushing, but he looked proud at the same time.

He put his arm around her and pulled her closer, "Yes, and we are very happy. I'm lucky to have found a girl like Machi,"

Mayu smiled. It was nice to know they had found real happiness. There was a significant difference between them before and after they started dating.

"MAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Aya.

She saw Yuki's eyebrow physically twitch, regardless he smiled at Mayu, "Please excuse me," he said with a bow.

"Of course," she said, knowing of their strange relationship. She watched as the couple disappeared, she wished she could as well, especially as she saw all of the Handsome Blossom Trio make their way towards her.

"MAYU YOU JUST DISSAPPEARED!" yelled Shigure.

She rolled her eyes. Even though they were yelling she still couldn't hear them well over the music since they were still a ways off. She closed her eyes and took a sip of her abandoned punch.

When they approached, she saw that Aya and Shigure were speaking very animatedly to Hatori, and he, in turn, was ignoring them. Mayu would have smiled if she didn't know she was the next victim.

" –which is why Pluto IS a planet!" said Shigure loudly. Aya stood next to him nodding in agreement.

Hatori looked a mixture of tired and annoyed, his eyebrow twitching just the same as Yuki's had due to Aya and Shigure's antics. "Yes, well no matter WHAT you think, Pluto is no longer a planet!" Then he turned to me, "You're a teacher. TELL THEM PLUTO ISNT A PLANET!"

Mayu rolled her eyes, "He's right, Pluto isn't a planet, so stop being idiots!" she said now irritated. All she wanted to do was come and have a nice evening, and chat with some of her past students.

They huffed in response, knowing that an argument with Mayu when she was annoyed was a lost cause. She was a teacher, regardless of the fact that she taught English, she was used to being right.

They stood in silence, well as silent as can be in a room with blaring music and strobe lights, Mayu still drinking her punch.

"Hello Great Teacher Mayuko," came the voice of the bunny Sohma.

* * *

A/N: REVIEWS ARE AMAZING!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The Bunny and Cow coming up next. Plus a big mess. Come on. Tohru is there…NUFF SAID!

* * *

Mayu smiled when she heard her preferred name called by another Sohma kid, she looked up to see Momiji and Hatsuharu approaching the group of 'adults'. They were both wearing eccentric suits, though it was clear that Aya had not managed to get his hands on them.

Haru was wearing a black and white suit jacket with a white t-shirt under it, black jeans and combat boots.

Momiji was wearing a sparkly tux with matching pants and tie. He had a silver rose in his jackets buttonhole.

"Hello Momiji, Haru. You both look very nice." She said with a smile.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek, "HARU HOW COULD YOU! WHY ARENT YOU WEARING THE OUTFIT I DESIGNED FOR YOU!" Aya shrieked, already in tears.

A vein was visible on Haru's forehead, "Because it was ugly," he said bluntly. Then he turned to Mayu, "How long have you had to deal with this idiot?"

"Most of my time here unfortunately. I seem to accumulate odd people," Mayu said with a sigh, glancing over at Aya who was still dry sobbing in Shigure's arms.

Momiji smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry, they don't mean anything. They can't help it,"

"Trust me, I know," Mayu said looking over at Aya again though, now being pulled roughly away from Shigure by Haru. Then she noticed that Hatori was missing. Looking around, she didn't see him anywhere. "Where's Hatori?" she asked.

Haru spoke up again, hand still holding Aya's collar, "Hatori went outside for a quick smoke. He says dealing with his idiot cousins gets tiring. He'll be back in a minute." He shrugged, "He's coming toward us now."

Looking where Haru was gesturing, Mayu spotted the doctor coming towards them. It was obvious he had just been outside. His hair was wind ruffled and looked slightly damp from snow.

When he reached their little group, there was silence. Everyone just looked at him, but no one spoke.

"Did I miss something important?" Hatori asked slowly.

"'Tori! Haru is being mean to me?" dry sobbed Aya into his cousin's shoulder, finally breaking out of Haru's grasp.

Momiji laughed at his older cousin, "No Hatori, you didn't miss anything. We were just talking about you, actually."

Hatori raised an eyebrow, "Really? You were saying good things, right?"

Momiji just smirked, "Well technically Mayu just asked where you went, but still…that's all that really happened."

Again, Hatori's eyebrow was raised as he turned to Mayu, who was now blushing furiously.

"Thank you for your concern, Mayuko. And I would like to apologize for leaving you alone with these idiots," he turned to glare at Aya and Shigure.

Mayu smiled, "No problem. Besides, Momiji and Haru have been here for the most part, so…" she left out the fact that she didn't notice his absence.

A loud crash was heard over the music. Everyone whipped their heads around to see Tohru and Kyo covered in punch beside the upturned table. Kyo looked pissed off and Tohru a little scared and totally embarrassed. For a minute no one did anything, everyone remained where they were, even the pair on the ground.

Mayu rolled her eyes and stepped forward. Clearly she was going to have to be the adult in the crowd. Frowning and going into teacher mode, when spoke loudly, but calmly, "What happened over here?"

Kyo blushed and Tohru muttered something on the lines of 'I fell'. Uo and Hana had pushed to the front of the crowd. Behind Uo was Kureno, a Sohma she vaguely knew. She'd heard rumors that the ex-yankee was going out with him but never had very solid proof.

"Alright, Alright, lets get moving people," Uo said in her relaxed but totally serious tone, though still no one moved to help the teens on the ground covered with punch.

Regardless of Uo's command, the crowd was still there. Walking over to Kyo, she grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him off the ground. Before moving over to Tohru, helping her up more gently. Once they were up, the crowd finally dispersed, Uo and Hana moved forward.

"Well what happened?" Mayu asked impatiently, still in teacher mode.

Tohru blushed and whispered something. When Mayu continued to look piercingly at the girl, Tohru spoke up, "I tripped into the table and Kyo tried to catch me….but it didn't really help," the last part Tohru looked around at the mess surrounding them.

"Good job, Carrot Top," said Uo rolling her eyes, while Kyo fumed silently, wringing out his jacket.

"Yes, you really did a great job protecting Tohru. I suppose its best if she stays with us the rest of the night," Hana said in an eerie sort of voice.

Sighing, Mayu turned and started away, calling to them over her shoulder, "I'll go get something to clean this stuff up. Meanwhile try not to get into any more trouble, or knock anything else over,"

Through the whole ordeal, the Sohma's had not moved from their spot. In fact, Yuki and Machi had come over as well.

Yuki was glaring at his brother, who was currently dry sobbing…again.

"What happened over there?" asked Momiji, gesturing towards Kyo, who was now having a fit over Tohru's tentative removal from his presence, and the others.

Mayu shook her head warily, "Nothing serious. Tohru tripped, Kyo tried to help, and they both crashed into the table. What happened over here? It seems Ayame never stops 'crying' over here,"

Haru shrugged, "Yuki came over and Aya tried to hug him and proclaim his brotherly love. Yuki gets pissed and whacks him before Aya even had a chance. The usual,"

"Well I have to get a mop to pick up the mess. Don't let Yuki kill his brother while I'm gone, ok?" Mayu said to Momiji, who nodded. She knew Momiji would at least try to stop them, though Haru would just watch and again Hatori was Missing in action.

Turning away she made for the janitor closet she knew was in the hall near the bathrooms. They had already made arrangements to have access to the closet, especially since Tohru and eight Sohma's, plus an ex-yankee, a very destructive, perfection hating girl, and another girl with control over electric waves would be in the same room together. That combination was sure to cause a mess or two.

Once out of the loud room, she leaned against the wall in the hall leading to the janitor's closet. Taking a deep breath, she clutched her jacket closer to her, totally oblivious to the world, until she heard a cough. Immediately she straightened up opening her eyes to see Hatori standing almost awkwardly in front of her.

* * *

A/N: WOOT! Chptr 4 done. Reviewwwwwww pleaseeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ROMANCE! WOOOT! Awkwardness will ensue, and slight seriousness…

"Uh…hey, Hatori…" Mayu said, glancing up at him. She was certainly foolish to think she might have gotten away without a private confrontation with said man.

Hatori looked calm enough, but Mayu could see discomfort in his good eye. She could faintly smell cigarette smoke coming from him mixed with another smell she couldn't quite place and fought the urge to inhale his smell.

Hatori spoke in a serene tone, "I would like to apologize for my cousins' inability to keep a room clean for more than ten minutes," Mayu saw a flash of annoyance, and slight anger, cross his face.

She blushed a light pink, "It's perfectly fine," she murmured, crossing her arms protectively. "I figured something like this would happen. I was actually heading for the janitor's closet to get a mo-"

Hatori interrupted her, "You don't have to do that Mayuko. I'll take care of it," He said with a slight smile before turning away from her and making his way down the hall.

Something immediately clicked in the woman's mind, watching him leave and her dominant side kicked in and she started to follow.

"Hatori, there's no need for you to do that. I'm perfectly capable of being the adult here," she said, matching his stride perfectly.

Hatori kept a straight face, but Mayu could see the laughter in his eyes. This almost irritated her, but she knew how to deal with "guys like that."

"Seriously, Hatori. I am perfectly capable cleaning up after my kids, I mean students," she quickly corrected herself, but the slip had been made. Suddenly Hatori stopped, catching Mayu by surprise. She turned to look at him. All the laughter had left his eyes, replaced by seriousness. "Hatori..?" she asked questioningly.

He looked up at her, "Do you really see them as your children?" he asked quietly. Mayu blushed, looking away from him, but said nothing. He started toward her, the intensity in his eyes startling.

She, in turn backed away slightly, keeping a steady distance between them, until she felt her back hit the wall. Hatori kept coming until they had little more than a breaths distance from each other. Mayu could feel herself blush even more at their closeness, his arms on either side of her.

His hand came up to her chin forcing her to look at him. Something about his gaze stoked her "teachering instincts" kicking in.

She eyes lit up in a challenging way. "Yes, Hatori. Each and everyone of my students, past, present, and future, I consider my children. I would protect them at all costs!" She said fire blazing in her eyes.

Mayu noticed his eyes visibly soften, but he hadn't moved from their semi compromising condition. She blushed, wondering why he hadn't moved.

Before she knew it, Hatori was leaning in until they were a hairs width apart.

"I know, Mayuko, I know," he murmured. With that he leaned in even more, sealing the space between them with a kiss.

Mayu froze for a moment, before leaning into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and his hands moved to rest on her hips.

After what seemed like a century, they finally pulled apart. They were both breathing deeply; Hatori's eye bore into her own. But somehow, Mayu felt guilty. She still felt such sadness for the lost love between him and her best friend.

She turned her face to look anywhere, but at him. She moved her arms from his shoulders to rest on his chest, before gently pushing him away. Despite every feeling she just had, she felt like she was intruding on something.

She refused to look at him, thankful that he didn't speak. Mayu clutched to her coat beyond uncomfortable at this point.

Without a word, she started back down the hall toward the janitor's closet, leaving a somewhat stunned Hatori behind. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but refused to let her tears fall. She was stronger than that, right?

Quickly, Mayu grabbed the mop and slowly turned. Thankfully, Hatori had left, leaving her safe to head back to the party.

* * *

A/N: Short I know. I wanted to get this out so I could continue with more substance, but I REALLY needed that part. Sorry if it wasn't very good. Review PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry for the SERIOUS delay. School is almost over so hopefully I can update more.

* * *

The music was blaring, though it seemed the party had calmed down. Mayu quickly made her way over to the large puddle of punch and immediately started mopping up the mess glancing around every now and then. When the mess was picked up, she moved the mop to the other side of the room near the door, deciding that she would bring it back later.

"Mayuko!" Mayu turned around to see Shigure coming pushing his way towards her.

She rolled her eyes, "Shigure must you always be so obnoxiously loud? Really?" meeting him halfway.

"Well, my dear Mayu, it seems that the amps Aya got for this party only have one volume. So yes, it is necessary for me to raise my voice," he continued to yell.

Shrugging, she glanced at her watch, 10:30 already. Time really does fly. "What do you want?" she asked, cutting to the chase,

He frowned, "My dear Mayu, that's no way to talk to your beloved 'Gure, whom you love and cherish," he said cheekily. Before Mayu could interject he hurriedly continued, "Anyway, I noticed you all by yourself over here and decided to have you join the rest of the Sohma's over," he pointed to a table in the far left of the room, "there. You know how much we love your company,"

She hesitated slightly until Shigure grabbed her wrist and began to pull her over. About halfway to the table, Mayu once again cursed her bad luck. She had broken a heel on one of her shoes, causing her to trip into Shigure who fortunately caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Mayuko?" he asked with a surprising amount of sincerity, gently getting her back on her feet.

"Uh, yeah, I'm alright," she said slowly, still slightly stunned. Almost on 'womanly instinct,' she bent down, quickly picking up the heel and straightened up.

Shigure nodded slowly before continuing over to the table about ten feet away. Mayu followed, with a slight limp to her step. When she reached the table, she gracelessly plopped into the only opened seat, between Haru and Machi. All of the Sohma's, sans Aya, who was DJ-ing, and Hatori, who was out having a smoke were sitting around the table.

"Hey, Ms. Shiraki." Momiji said from the other side of Haru.

Mayu gave a small smile, "You can call me Mayuko or Mayu as I'm not your teacher anymore." She winked, "but I'll always be your superior," she finished with a laugh.

Kyo scoffed, "Says you," he murmured, more to himself that to her. Unfortunately, years of teaching had improved Mayo's hearing about tenfold, specializing in muttering teenagers.

"Yeah, says me, the woman who just picked up your mess you idiot," she said loudly smirking. "I may not be your teacher anymore, but I've been picking up Sohma messes for quite a while. I can only hope the rest of your family are better behaved!"

Haru rolled his eyes, "Lucky for you, they are," he said glancing in her direction.

Before she could respond, Tohru squealed in excitement, "Oh My Gosh, Kisa is sooooo cute. Absolutely adorable," she said, extremely fast, sparkles practically emanating from her.

The table just stared at her for a moment until Momiji spoke up, "Well, she's right. Little Kisa is absolutely endearing. She's just soooo cute!" he squealed.

Mayu smiled, "Well, I shall look forward to having her,"

"How do you know you'll have her," asked Yuki

"I always get the Sohma's. The school seems to enjoy putting me with any and all Sohma's, not that I mind especially," Mayu shrugged.

"Don't forget Hiro.. He's a bit angsty," Haru said, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

Shigure laughed, causing all eyes to land on him. "I have no doubt that Mayu will whip him into shape after a week. He has a bit of a smart mouth but he's harmless," he said looking at Mayu. "Besides, Mayu is so bad ass he'll probably pee his pants,"

Momiji nodded, "Other than his superiority complex, he's a good kid, y'kno,"

Mayu smirked, "It must run in the family," when she received puzzled looks she continued laughing, "Superiority complex seems to come with about fifty percent of the Sohma's I've met!"

Shigure scoffed, "Of course you're talking about Kyo and Haru! You know I am naught but a humble writer,"

Everyone just laughed. Mayu rolled her eyes doubtfully, "What ever you say, Shigure,"

The conversation died down, until Aya's voice resounded throughout the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, its time for a slow dance, Guys choice! So Gents, grab yourself a lady and get on the floor!"

The couples at the table stood and headed out to the floor leaving Mayu, Momiji, and Shigure.

The music started and Momiji spoke, "They're so adorable! I just wish I remembered my camera,"

Shigure grinned, "Have no fear, little cousin, for I hath remembered what you forgot," he proclaimed, pulling a camera from his dress pants, Momiji smirked and ran into the crowd, camera in hand.

Mayu shook her head laughing, "Since when do you carry a camera around with you?"

He shrugged slightly, "Eh, it's a dance party. Things happen. Things that can be used in later life,"

She rolled her eyes, "You would!"

Shigure smiled, "True, but that's not the point. Mayu-,"

Mayuko cut him off, "Your about to tell me why you sent Momiji away," It was a statement not a question.

"You know me too well. Moving on, I sent him away because I have to talk to you, privately, and it seems this is as private as it gets," he said, moving around to take Haru's now empty chair.

* * *

A/N: So yup another Chapter...well the same one reposted...next one is coming up soon! Review please


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Phew, another update. I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, I find Shigure becoming more OOC, but he's the only grown up available to talk to Mayu …

* * *

Mayu stiffened, immediately knowing what Shigure wanted to talk about, "Look, "Gure, I don't think this is the time to discuss this," She murmured

He rolled his eyes, if we don't talk now, you'll avoid me, well, us, if you catch my drift,"

She thought fast. She could either shrug him off or pretend to listen, or the unthinkable, actually listen to him. Mayu decided on the first option.

"Uhh, actually, I have to go," She said almost standing up.

Shigure immediately grabbed her arm, causing her to freeze up. "Mayu, sit down," he said, gently, but firmly, puling her back to her seat. "Listen to me, please," he said, relaxing his grip, but not entirely letting go.

Mayu gave a slight nod of her head. The sheer fact he had said please had caught her attention. Maybe he had something worthwhile to say?

"Thank you. Look Mayu, I know you have a thing for Hatori," Mayu made to interrupt, but he cut her off, "Don't deny it!" He said loudly. "I don't know what happened, all I know is before the two of you left, he was content, to say the least, and after, he just grabs his cigarettes and leaves. I don't want to know what happened, I'm just an outside observer, but, as Hatori's cousin, I feel it necessary to point out his sudden change in mood, especially as it most likely concerns you,"

Mayu was momentarily lost in thought. He was upset about what had happened, more specifically, what she stopped?

"Uhhh, well, I, uh," she stuttered, trying to process what this new information.

Shigure stared at her and Mayu shifted in her chair uncomfortably. She knew Shigure knew how much she hated to be scrutinized. As an intelligent woman, she recognized when she was being peer pressured.

The only way to get away was to have a cold heart. She knew he was trying to help, but she just couldn't separate herself from the guilt overwhelming her when she thought of pursuing a relationship with Hatori.

Straightening her posture, Mayu stared Shigure directly in the eyes, "Thank you for your concern Shigure, but I'm afraid that it is all for nothing. What happened between myself and Hatori was merely a misunderstanding," she said in her teacher voice.

"Don't lie to me Mayu! I dated you, I've seen you lie, I know what to look for. You lie about everything, whether for yourself or others is irrelevant!" Shigure almost yelled.

Fortunately, moment the Shigure's voice rose, the slow dance had ended and loud, techno music blared once more.

Before they could continue, the table returned. "Shigure, get out of my seat," said Haru, bluntly, yanking Shigure out of his seat and on to the floor.

"We leave you for five minutes and next thing, you're harassing Mayu! Can't you behave?" asked Yuki.

Shigure stuck out his tongue in a child-ish manner, "Why do you all always side with her! How do you know that SHE wasn't harassing ME!" He exclaimed, still sitting on the floor.

"Clearly, she is the adult here," said Haru with a roll of his eyes.

Before Shigure could retort, he noticed Hatori coming up behind Mayu. He gave a dramatic sigh, "Ahhh, Hatori, surely you don't agree that our dear Mayu is more mature than I?"

Mayu spun around in her seat, almost falling off when she realized how close he was, but was caught easily by Haru. Her face flushed as she heard most of the table laugh, sans Tohru and Hana. She even saw Hatori and Haru smirking barely able to keep from laughing.

"Well, Mayu, this must be one of the funniest sights involving you I've ever seen," exclaimed Shigure when he was able to regain his composure, "and I've known you for half your life!"

Luckily for her, Aya and Mine decided to show up at that particular moment to announce their engagement. Only he would propose to a woman at a high school dance though Mayu as she snuck out of the crowd. She was walking barefoot after choosing to leave her broken heels in the auditorium.

She was thankful to get away from the noise and drama. With a sigh, she decided to get some air, walking out to the lobby quickly, ignoring the look she got from the receptionist for being barefoot. She moved through the door when the lady looked away, hoping not to arouse any more strange looks, she stepped just outside the door to the left.

The chill hit her immediately, but she welcomed it, inhaling deeply. After a moment she noticed snow covering her feet, but ignored it, enjoying the space and the time to think about what Shigure had said.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and leaned against the wall. She didn't notice a figure step in front of her after a few minutes.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here barefoot," came Hatori's voice, causing her eyes to snap open.

"I'll be alright," she said with a glare, but a racking cough cut through her stern façade.

She could have sworn he smirked, but couldn't be sure because of the poor lighting. "You are clearly not going to be alright. You're already coming down with a cough!"

She rolled her eyes but didn't respond, that is, until he surprised her by lifting her, eliciting a slight squeal.

"H-Hatori!" She exclaimed shocked by the bold move. Of all the things, this was the last she was expecting him to do. "Put me down!" She demanded, while wiggling slightly.

This time she was sure he smirked, "I'm afraid as a doctor, I cannot allow you to get sick with good conscience,"

When he started to head back into the building, she trashed in his arms, surprised he hadn't dropped her yet.

"Mayu, I will put you down once we get back into the building," he said with a grin she'd rarely been present.

After receiving another round of strange looks from the receptionist once more, he put her down and together they walked back to the party.

* * *

A/N: So If anyone noticed this chapter was slightly longer, it's because i got inspired...so REVEIW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Woot summer vacation! Double update time! Two chapters for this nearly concluded story!

* * *

The party seemed to be winding down; there were only a few people still on the dance floor. For the most part, it seemed people were just sitting, talking to their friends, occasionally switching tables to see other friends. Despite this, the music was still devastatingly loud and Mayu could feel the ground vibrate under her bare feet.

"Ahhh, there you are Darlings. Haven't you heard? I am engaged! Hatori, you absolutely must be at the wedding. You are to be Best man. Well you and Shigure," Aya paused a moment, "Oh! And Mayu, my dear, of course, Mine wants you to be one of her brides maids," he continued as if he had never paused.

Before she could respond, Aya was up again, "Goodness! Its already 1:05!" he stood up and rushed back to the podium, "Alright, seniors! Last song! Everyone UP!" Ayame practically shouted.

Just about everyone stood up and moved to the dance floor as Aya turned on a loud, energetic song. Mayu vaguely recognized it from hearing it constantly played on the radio.

"Mayu, come on!" yelled Shigure over the blaring music, but she just shook her head. Upon her refusal, she saw him nod behind her and felt herself be lifted up. All the Sohma boys helped steer her to the middle of the floor.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw many of her graduating students jumping up and down, shouting incoherently. Many of the other quiet students who cant have said more than a few words were screaming, cheering, just having fun, and Mayu couldn't help but join in. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Hatori standing in the shadows, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

Shoving her way through the crowd, she made her way towards Hatori. Once she made it out of the throng, she rushed over to Hatori and pulled him back in.

For a moment he looked terrified, but then she saw him loosen up. He wasn't jumping around like everyone else, but he didn't have the pained, yet aggravated, expression she wore when he was forced to do something he didn't want to.

Finally, the song ended, followed by groans. People left the room in waves, most likely to head off to another party, as per the norm.

Soon, all that was left was the Sohma clan, Mayu, Tohru, Machi, Arisa, and Hana.

"I think I'll head out for the night," said Arisa backing away towards the door with Hana

"Yeah…Us too," Kyo murmured, grabbing Tohru who would have gladly stayed to help pick up.

Very quickly, the room cleared out, leaving only Mayu, The Handsome Blossom Trio. Even Mine had disappeared, though no one really minded.

"Well, I'm going to head out too…" began Mayu before she was quickly interrupted.

"Not a chance, Mayu. You've got to stay and help pick up this place!" Shigure said quickly stepping in her retreat path.

"I hardly think it's my responsibility" she scoffed, attempting to escape.

Shigure smirked, "But Mayu, darling, if not your responsibility, then whose?"

"Uh, yours…?" she said, irritation evident in her voice.

Aya came up behind her, "Besides, don't you want to spend more time with !"

Mayu couldn't help but blush. After that scene with Hatori outside the hotel, she felt closer to him than ever. She was almost tempted to stay with him and help pick up, but knew that Aya and Shigure would use the time to slip away.

"I think not. I am going home," when she saw them open their mouths' an idea popped into her head that was sure to get them off her back, "I'll even take Hatori!" She grabbed his hand and started to drag him out. Hatori was unperturbed by the sudden tug on his arm, catching the hint quickly and following her away from his cousins.

When the made it outside, Mayu realized she was still holding her hand. When she went to let go, she felt his grip tighten. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and shot her a grin. It was gone so quick, she wasn't sure if it was even there.

"So, I suppose I should drive you home now," It was more of a suggestion as the cold catching up with her bare feet. She remembered that they all came in the same car and it was likely that Shigure and Ayame wouldn't be done cleaning for some time.

"I suppose you should" he replied with no emotion. She couldn't be quite sure if she was to take him back or let him wait for his irresponsible cousins so he could drive _them_ home.

They stood in silence for a few moments longer. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn't an especially comfortable silence either. Mayu wasn't sure what the correct response was to their situation. She desperately wanted him to break the silence, though he showed neither the desire nor the means to.

The consequences of standing outside in the snow for so long without shoes that evening are catching up with her. She can't stop herself from sneezing and she realizes that she is shivering. Her sneeze seemed to bring Hatori back to earth and he picked her up once again and begins to carry her to her car. She made a few weak protests as he set her into the passenger seat and took her keys so he could drive.

A few minutes into the drive, Mayu passed out. Hatori continuously looked over at her, giving a small smile, glad at how the evening had gone. It is clear she is much more comfortable around him if she allowed herself to fall asleep in front of him.

* * *

A/N: Continue to next chapter! Only two left of this story I'm pretty sure.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Next chapter in this double update special!

* * *

When he arrived at her building he considered waking her, but decided against it. He rather enjoyed a sleeping, open Mayu. It wasn't often that she let her guard down like this, and Hatori wasn't going to ruin it. He went around to the other side and eased her out of the car and into his arms. She groaned and shifted a bit, but didn't wake.

Despite what she thought, Mayu was very light and easy to carry up a few flights of stairs. He had made it to her door when a young, blond American boy called out.

"Hey! MAYU?" he yelled down the hall.

Mayu's eyes shot open at the kid's voice and immediately pushed away from him, something akin to fear in her eyes. It was clear she recognized the boy now making his way down the hall towards them. She put on a fake smile and turned to face him.

"Ah, Colin, looks like you've caught me at a bad time" she rushed out, keys already in hand.

Colin, Hatori gathered the boy's name was, looked crestfallen. "Oh, well, alright," then a suspicious look crossed his face, "Wait a moment, what about this guy? Need me to help you get rid of him?" He cracked his knuckles but couldn't manage a threatening expression.

Hatori held up his hands, "I mean no harm. I'm a doctor. I was attending the same party and a mutual friend asked me to take her home, as she was exhausted,"

The attempted aggression seemed to melt off Colin's face as he took in the story replaced by a tremendous amount of relief. "Oh, alright then. You seem like an honest enough bloke. Though, its clear she made it home safe and sound, so you can head off. I got it from here,"

Mayu seemed to spring awake at his words, "Thank you both, but I'm just going to head to bed," she turned and unlocked her door, shooting an apologetic look to Hatori. "Good night to both of you," she said with a slight nod, before shutting the door.

Inside her apartment, she heard Colin speak. "Well, you'd better be off," Colin said, trying to sound aggressive again, followed by the shuffling of feet. The sound came to a halt and she heard Hatori's voice faintly. She couldn't quite make out what he said, but a moment later, there where hurried footsteps away from her door and a resounding slam.

She gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the door a moment longer before walking to her table to put down her things. It was at that moment she noticed she had her car keys and Hatori didn't have a ride home. She quickly changed, figuring he'd wait for his cousins to come and get him, before grabbing her coat and heading down to the lobby.

As she suspected, he was leaning against the side of the building. His eyes were closed and he was smoking. His head was tilted towards the sky and he didn't seem to mind the snow that was softly falling.

He didn't give any sign that he heard the door open nor her shuffling feet as she came to stand beside him. They stood in falling snow for what felt like ages until she felt Hatori's hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's freezing," he said softly.

She looked up at him, "Neither should you. Are Shigure and Ayame coming for you?"

He shook his head, "No, I just don't feel like going home right now. I like watching the snow,"

She smiled, "I love the snow. It's beautiful, watching it fall. Don't you think?" she asked. She looked up at him when he didn't respond.

"I know someone even more beautiful," she blushed and looked away, unable to hold his intense gaze. His hand turned her head to look at him once more as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was soft but meaningful. It felt as if Hatori's soul had been poured into that kiss.

When they finally broke away, Mayu threw he arms around Hatori, holding him in a tight embrace, tears coming to her eyes.

"I love you," he said softly. Hatori relished the feeling of her so close. He had begun to forget the amazing feeling of being held by someone who cares. It was then that he heard her sobbing. "Mayu! What's the matter? Have I upset you?" he asked, terrified that he might have misinterpreted her feelings.

"No, nothing like that!" she said wiping at her tears, "It's just that, ive dreamed of you saying that, meaning that, for years. Its so much at once. Ive never been this happy all at once before, Hatori," She smiled up at him, "I love you too," she said before resting her head on his chest and looking at the snowfall again.

He grinned, the smile taking over his face as he rested his head on hers and gazed out at the scene infront of him. The snowfall really was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as his Mayuko was.

* * *

A/N: So this is just about it. One more chapter, maybe two, im amazed im finishing after a year and a half.


End file.
